


龍的新娘

by etrus



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, Multi, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>獸 x 人（Dick），奇幻AU</p>
<p>沒頭沒尾的PWP</p>
<p>很久以前寫好、極少數人看過，因為覺得很恥所以拖到現在才敢放出來.....務必慎點、慎點</p>
            </blockquote>





	龍的新娘

要說不怕是騙人的，Dick怕得要死，被用一塊黑布蓋著頭、脫光衣服綁在柱子上，推到據說已經咬死好幾個人、脾氣很差的龍洞窟裡，光是用想的都知道性命不保，聽見厚重的步伐越來越接近，Dick不自覺抖了起來，毫無遮蔽的皮膚感受到對方噴出來的龍息，從頭到腳，像是鑑定什麼一樣細細品聞，他的寒毛也跟著在那一陣陣呼吸下立起，泛起從骨髓竄出的寒顫，沒人知道被送進來的人會被遭受怎樣的對待，因為從來沒有人活著回去。

視線被蓋住的黑暗加深Dick的恐懼，就在他猜想自己快要被一口啃掉時，一抹溼滑溫熱的東西舔上來，微微的倒刺刷得立刻就讓他的皮膚潤紅起來，這麼一舔也讓他整個官感專注都集中起來，隨後，他被輕咬住，像是打算把他運到洞窟深處享用一樣喜孜孜地咬回窩裡。

或許跟人吃東西一樣喜歡先剝皮？Dick有些驚訝地看著那頭龍咬掉他的黑布與繩子，剝除所有原本綁著自己的東西，不過這並不代表Dick重獲自由得以逃跑，而是更加跑不掉，誰能在一雙細長銳利瞳孔的瞪視下逃走？尤其是對方是條有尖牙與尖爪的成龍啊！

「呃、如果你想吃掉我，能不能打個商量，好心一點、一擊斃命好嗎？」完全不確定對方聽不聽懂人話的Dick開始胡言亂語起來。

有著翼膜的漆黑翅膀的龍喉中發出格格的低吼，像是讀出Dick的恐懼一樣，勾出宛如惡獸打量該從何下口的猙獰嘴角，伸長著脖子觀察威嚇著眼前人類。

「還是…有沒有可能……你只是想找個人陪？」Dick小心翼翼伸出手，暗示對方冷靜一點。

黑龍看了看Dick伸出的手掌，從鼻中哼了一聲之後，就把鼻尖貼上Dick的手中，不明所以地推著他，懼怕與好奇的矛盾讓Dick不知所措地只能順著對方的意思來回摸著對方堅硬的龍鱗皮膚。

所以這頭龍真的只是想要人陪、想找個人摸摸牠嗎？Dick不可思議地猜想。

而事情的確也沒Dick想得如此天真，像是脖子被摸得開心滿足該動工般，黑龍伸出長長的舌頭，舔著Dick的臉與脖子，把他的臉弄得濕漉漉的，Dick還沒來得及抱怨，黑龍就一路往下舔，用著舌頭上特有的倒刺由下而上粗魯地刮著他的胸部，每一次上舔都把Dick的乳尖推得更加紅腫，如此色情的舔法讓Dick大感不妙，但他還是祈禱著黑龍只是隨便舔、只是自己的身體太過敏感，只是錯覺。

不過事實又證明Dick真的太天真了，黑龍將他按倒在地，莫名被黑龍推倒又被轉成側躺的Dick在尖牙與利爪的恐嚇下也只能乖乖就範，下一秒自己的下體與屁股就遭受到舌頭的品嚐，而且也不是單純的舔拭，是真正的玩弄，將他的性器與屁股舔得又濕又滑，靈活的舌頭捲起他的陰莖來回擺動，甚至還用舌尖摳著頂端的小孔，似乎想從中擠出液體般撥弄著，濕軟溫熱外加一點點小刺激的按壓舔弄，讓Dick即使無心也漸漸被弄得曖昧地喘息起來，性器無法控制地在龍舌的包裹中充血勃起，很快地就在黑龍惡意的舔拭下射了。

沒想到居然被一條龍給舔射。還沈浸在高潮餘韻的Dick腦袋模糊地想著，射精過後放鬆讓他只想躺著不動，不過顯然黑龍並沒有這麼快放過他，黑龍放開他軟下的性器，沿著胯下股溝滑進臀瓣的縫隙中，朝著後方穴口像是確認般輕輕舔了兩下後，爪子一撥就把Dick改成趴倒在地，露出他完整的屁股，打算再伸出舌頭尋找人類的後穴，卻又覺得不方便似地用著鼻尖頂著Dick，頭腦漸漸找回意識的Dick終於領會到這頭龍打算對他作的事，他驚恐地想要逃跑，卻又被察覺他逃跑意圖的黑龍張開大嘴恐嚇，要嘛就是被咬死，要嘛就是乖乖聽話，Dick只能緊抓著地，讓黑龍頂起他的臀部，甚至有些討好意謂地舔舔他軟下的性器，讓Dick能翹起他的屁股，露出已被龍涎打得濕亮的穴孔。

但當黑龍的舌頭鑽進他的屁股時，他不能確定自己是否真的能忍住不逃跑，這時在太可怕了，背後有條龍，有著尖牙利爪與出名的壞脾氣，而自己則是全裸翹起屁股趴在地上，露出脆弱的下體與背部，任由那頭龍、那條舌，把自己的後穴舔軟舔開，沿著肛門腸道的肉壁，滑入他的體內，拓展他的身體，確保他裡外都又溼又軟，如此靈活又黏膩的腸壁撫摸，讓Dick開始除了恐懼外，也矛盾地燃起性慾，宛如在刀尖上跳舞的危險刺激，使他的官感更加敏感，甚至暗藏絲絲期待，全身肌膚也泛起情慾的潤紅，Dick仗著反正要死了也沒有其他人在哼出幾聲舒服的音調，不再那麼排斥的乖順與聲音似乎也讓黑龍更加賣力，原本只是舔過腸道的舌頭開始伸進抽出，宛如在模擬性交般插進Dick體內深處再整個抽出來，讓嘴中的口水能透過舌頭這樣的動作帶入更多唾液，塞入人類的體內，這樣的舉動也引發了另一種效果，徹底被舔開舔鬆的屁股一下就能滑得更裡面磨蹭到令Dick忍不住尖叫顫抖的地方，多次頂過的爽快也不知不覺讓他的陰莖再次勃起，過多的唾液從穴口流下，沿著會陰、囊袋緩緩滑下，甚至流到火熱的性器，與Dick滴漏出來的前液混在一起滴溼地板。

Dick覺得自己會就這樣被舌頭操到射，穴口被舔得又紅又腫，既火辣又敏感，舌頭靈活得像是有生命一樣鑽入手指勾不到的體內深處，還聰明地懂得直擊前列腺位置，但仍然不滿足似地將他的腳撥得更開，鼻部甚至也都埋入他的股縫，將粗重的呼吸吐在他微微發顫的臀肉上，秉著非要把他舔射的決心似地盡情在他的體內肆虐，舔開所有腸肉皺摺，不到一會，Dick就只能仰頭高喊，迎接他的第二次射精。

已經射過兩次的Dick撐著身體的疲憊往後看向把舌頭撤出的黑龍，他不懂這頭龍為何這麼喜歡玩弄他的身體，各種無法預料的行徑讓他實在猜不透黑龍的下一步，不過當他看見勃起充血的龍根時，他完全了解對方為何如此專注要舔溼他，為的就是這個，為的就是要幹他。

「等、等等～太大了、太……呃呃…。」Dick驚恐地看著那非人類的性器抵著他被舔開的穴口，他立刻掙扎起來，但身軀立刻被趴上來的黑龍給困住，他撐起的四肢呈現狗趴的狀態反而還讓對方更順暢地插入他的體內。

即使先前被徹底舔溼，但粗大的器官還是讓他有種被頂到肺的錯覺，雖然拜先前口水所賜並沒有流血受傷，不過過度的擴張還是讓Dick無法呼吸，全身痙攣到似乎連後穴腸壁也都跟著收縮，但黑龍沒有他想像的獸性，僅僅只是將龍根的前端部份插進去，不過即使只有前面部份，那過份巨大的龍根也已經撐滿他的體內，知道自己跑不掉的Dick努力呼吸放鬆自己，只要是雄性都知道自己在爽之前絕對不會放過眼前獵物，如今的獵物就是他，逃跑機率也是零，再緊繃掙扎也只是會傷到自己甚至激怒對方，他可不想一邊被幹還一邊啃著吃掉，更怕對方一發狠抓狂把陰莖全部捅進來插穿自己的肚皮。

柔軟的身軀以及良好的放鬆讓Dick漸漸適應體內那根可稱為兇器的硬根，在一口長吐後身上的黑龍也動了起來，開始小幅度的活塞運動，顯然Dick後穴的緊澀讓黑龍一時也無法快速起來，只能慢慢磨蹭著彼此的嫩肉，來回擠壓Dick的敏感處，讓被徹底撐滿的Dick對方的動作無力地前後搖晃著漲紅的身軀，承受插入都像頂到最裏、抽出都像拉出腸子的抽插，而過份具大的龍根憑藉著尺寸的威力，無須在意角度問題就是整個輾過去，每一下都能讓Dick感受到最令他發狂的快感，他最先受不了的是發顫發酸的雙手，像是甘願雌伏在對方身下般，他放鬆手臂讓上半身趴在地板上，晃著屁股翹高到最適合兩人連結的位置，任憑對方用龍根從自己體內的最深處推擠出他無法抑止的呻吟，原本只覺得是脹滿的感覺也漸漸轉為充實的滿足，像是塞滿自己空虛的身體，滿足自己越發飢渴的慾望。

「啊…嗯嗯……。」

不斷喘息的Dick不自覺地閉上眼睛，聽著後方宛如在搗弄什麼濕潤穴口的水聲，他感覺自己的官感都集中在撐滿的後穴上，隨著速度的加快配合起吞吐，讓徹底被幹開的體內，歡欣鼓舞地迎接能將他推置愉悅頂端的抽插，性慾就像發癢的飢餓，灼燒他的理智與身軀，幾乎快要讓他想要不顧一切希望對方能整根插進來插穿自己，只要能平息自己體內滾燙的渴望，無論是要他跪拜黑龍的巨根每天像小狗一樣舔弄還是淹死在龍的精液裡他都甘願，只想讓自己發狂的身體獲得濃濃的滿足，被情慾燒得失去理智的Dick開始胡言亂語地喊著連自己都不知道在說什麼的話，過度的喘息讓他張著口、任由唾液沿著嘴角滴下，在抽搐的空檔間乞討著對方的陰莖，卑微地央求對方插得更深更猛，他緩緩張開眼，充滿霧水的雙眼朦朧地望著前方，事實上他也早已看不清楚，他只感受到火熱、慾望，他正在被一隻龍操著屁股，像是最淫蕩的婊子一般，對著龍根發情、幹到只會高聲淫叫。

Dick幾乎無法意識到射精，高潮就像奪走他所有官能一樣在他身體裡爆炸，讓他的全身只剩過載的顫抖，甚至連喊叫都無法辦到地只能無助地張著發顫的雙唇，因為高潮而縮緊的腸壁更緊貼住黑龍的陰莖，他聽見耳邊傳來陣陣嘶吼的同時，突然覺得插在他體內的那根性器更加脹大，下一瞬間大量的液體直接在他體內噴發，源源不絕地宛如想灌滿他的身體般不斷射入，明顯的射精抽動與大量精液讓他即使不用轉頭也知道身後的黑龍正在盡情內射他。

在黑龍緩緩退出來時，Dick原本以為這荒謬的性愛到此結束，卻沒想到再下一瞬間粗大的性器又捅了進來，猛烈地插入讓灌滿精液的後穴因此擠出不少白液將屁股跟大腿弄得更溼，Dick只能哀號著承受黑龍誇張的插入，甚至藉由完全幹開的屁股與大量潤滑插得比剛剛更深，而且無關乎抽插的磨蹭，反而像是在尋找良好位置一樣進退嘗試，不過這樣單純的動作依然讓處於射精完極度敏感的Dick呻吟了幾聲，等到黑龍似乎滿意這個位置與深度後，某種東西又再度灌入他的體內，在他以為黑龍是二次射精，但一股股輾過他柔軟敏感腸道的渾圓感又不像是液體，反而像是固體般不斷滑過刺激他的軟肉，彷彿被連續塞入圓形物體般灌入他的體內。

「不、不會吧……。」Dick瞪大著眼，幾乎不敢置信，不斷湧入自己體內的該不會是…蛋？

意識到黑龍居然在他體內產卵的Dick驚恐地想要掙扎，先前的內射就算了，但體內產卵實在太超過，自己好像被異物徹底入侵的感覺引起他的恐慌，他下意識想拒絕卻根本無法動彈，不僅是高潮的虛脫，每一顆蛋的產出滑入都讓過度敏感的身體重新感受到更加強大刺激，連續且密集的磨蹭像是某種酷刑，不斷蹂躪他軟嫩的腸壁，撐大他的後穴。

「快停下來……求求你快停下來，不要了……不……。」

體內被產入異物的恐懼與過度刺激的塞入讓Dick忍不住哭喊起來，已經顧不得形象地求饒哀號，但黑龍並沒有因此放過他，反而用龐大的身軀將他壓得更沉，盡情將自己的蛋灌入腹部開始脹大的Dick體內，直到卵蛋充滿Dick的身體，滿到再也塞不下，甚至滿到有一、兩顆混著精液一起從穴口滑落掉出，黑龍才心滿意足退開Dick的身體，而Dick早已因為再次的高潮而失神，無意識地顫抖抽搐著飽受快感摧殘的身軀。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實有在想要不要繼續寫下去，說明一下那些蛋以及從此之後Dick的工作就是負責被幹  
> 但有點懶所以總之就先這樣（欸）
> 
> 私設定就是那些蛋能夠治療某種絕症，為了救治大家，受到龍喜愛的Dick從此就變成龍的新娘，接受大家的供奉（？）、”取卵”給大家


End file.
